


If Only Tonight (We Could Sleep)

by reclav



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Casual Sex, Coming Untouched, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Vicente Valtieri, Vampires, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclav/pseuds/reclav
Summary: Janus and Vicente have an unusual arrangement. Tonight, something changes.
Relationships: Janus Hassildor/Vicente Valtieri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	If Only Tonight (We Could Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a few days ago but I finished it today and I don't want to look at it anymore. take it. Title comes from If Only Tonight We Could Sleep by The Cure

It's a cold night in Skingrad.

Inside the castle's most secluded room, in the Count's parlor, in front of the hearth, two forms are meshed together. They're half clothed, and eager for each other's touch.

Janus tilts his head back, and moans softly as Vicente's fangs drag across his neck. A thin, pale hand is rubbing over the hard bulge in his breeches, squeezing ever so slightly and relishing in the delighted noises it brings.

"You tease," he utters, and Vicente laughs as he begins to unlace the front of his breeches.

"It's not on purpose." Vicente frees Janus' erection from his breeches, and he sighs aloud as he wraps his hand around it. His fingers don't even manage to meet, and it makes a sharp bolt of want shoot through his belly, but he has to exhibit restraint.

Janus doesn't want anymore than this, he reminds himself, and I do not ask for anything in return.

He strokes Janus slowly, his hand oiled lightly and the friction making his skin hot. Janus lets out a quiet groan of approval.

Vicente watches him. Janus is handsome in the dim light, and Vicente kisses his cheek as he quickens the pace of his hand.

Janus moans, long and loud.

"What's the rush?"

"No rush. I just want to see you-" Vicente murmurs, squeezing him tight at the base, hearing the pleased little gasp it brings, "-lose control."

Janus shudders, and he throbs in Vicente's hand, but doesn't come.

Instead, Janus reaches a hand over between Vicente's legs, and cups his sex.

"Two can play that game."

Vicente shivers.

"Count Hassildor," he says, his hand stopping as he spreads his legs.

"Remember, Vicente. When you're with me, I'm Janus."

"Janus." Vicente repeats, voice dreamlike. Janus strokes over him roughly at first, then gentler as Vicente's thighs jerk open. 

Vicente lets go of Janus' cock, and again, a dizzying want pulses in his stomach as he watches it bow under its own weight. To feel something so heavy and thick inside of him….

Janus tugs Vicente's breeches down his thighs easily, and Vicente murmurs as he starts to pet his belly, tracing his scars.

"So intriguing. So mysterious. And you have the same intricacies of anyone else."

Janus' fingers are tentative as they stroke over the dark trail of hair that leads down between his thighs. Vicente takes a deep breath, then releases it in a whine as they find his cock, and roll over it. He can feel himself grow more aroused by the moment. Janus pushes his thighs apart further, and Vicente kicks his boots off, his breeches following them into a pile on the floor, to give him more space.

"May I?" He asks, voice a low, husky growl.

Vicente nods. He squeezes Janus' cock again, feeling it pulse in his hand.

Janus slips in a thick finger, and Vicente clenches around it, letting out a huff. His nostrils flare.

He works his finger in to the knuckle, and hums. "Tight."

"I don't do this often." Vicente closes his eyes as he feels Janus' finger move within him, curling against his walls, seeking out-

Vicente's eyes shoot open and he inadvertently digs his nails into Janus' sensitive flesh. A droplet of precome rolls over his fingers, thick and hot.

Janus groans as he presses against the spot harder, making Vicente's stomach tense, his cock throbbing and his legs shaking.

"There, Janus."

"I could assume as much." Janus' voice is tinged with irritation, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the sudden pinprick pain of Vicente's nails on his skin. He's aroused as can be, and while Vicente's hand around him isn't bad, he wants more. He wants to bury himself in the tight heat he's mapping out with his finger, feel Vicente wrapped around him, velvety and lush. Feel the slick drag of his cock against his belly as he takes him to the root, and watch him fall apart under him.

Janus takes a sharp breath as he feels his orgasm begin to bloom in his gut, his dick twitching in Vicente's hand as he continues massaging that little spot that makes Vicente's grip tighten and his shoulders shake.

Vicente moans. The hand he's not using to work Janus goes to his own breast, squeezing and pinching his nipple. Janus watches greedily.

Without a warning, he pulls his finger out of Vicente, who whimpers in want.

"Put that back now, Janus."

"Gladly."

Janus shoves three fingers into him.

Vicente's cry is choked and short. His chest heaves. The stretch is just on the right side of pain and pleasure, a sting that makes him shiver. Janus' fingers are thick and long inside him, longer than his own, and they easily press against his sweet spot without trying. His cock twitches and throbs, and he's completely stopped working Janus with his hand as he's lost to pleasure.

Janus could come just at this sight. Vicente with his mouth open, his fingers bringing him to this state, his hand on his breast, pinching a swollen, puffy nipple between clawed fingers.

His cock throbs against his thigh where Vicente is still holding it in a loose grip. He rolls his hips and starts trying to seek his own pleasure as he brings Vicente to the peak. 

He leans over and sucks a bruise onto Vicente's breast as he begins to knead at that spot again, this time his thumb rolling down hard against Vicente's cock. He wraps a hand around Vicente's back, too, and starts to tug at his nipple, hard.

Vicente hisses.

"Oh, Janus, you're really- that's too much-"

"Come for me, Vicente. I want to see you come." Janus' voice is a low growl, and he bites at the scar on Vicente's neck as his thumb pulls back the hood of his cock and presses right down on his exposed head as he works it mercilessly, as he jackhammers his fingers within him.

Vicente's orgasm comes in stages. First, his entire body tenses, and Janus can feel his erratic tightening around his fingers. Second, he opens his mouth and begins to suck in shallow, needy breaths, almost whining in the back of his throat, head tossed back.

Finally, and this pleases Janus the most- he feels a wet gush around his fingers as Vicente peaks, and his orgasm continues to rock through him as he whimpers and his hips jolt.

Gods, Janus could come just from watching that. Instead, his dick twitches painfully against his leg, now neglected.

But, knowing this….

He has other ideas now.

While Vicente is still coming down from his orgasm, Janus slides off the couch. He unbuttons his shirt, and pulls it off over his head, exposing a toned, muscular physique, scarred here and there, chest carpeted with thick, dark hair that trails down to his erection, framing its impressive size.

He sits back on his haunches, and with strong arms, he grabs Vicente's hips and pulls the small vampire forwards, and slings his legs over his shoulders, hearing the little whimper that escapes him.

"You're gorgeous, Vicente." He moans out, as his warm breath ghosts over his sex. Vicente's fed recently, so he's all flushed and swollen, obscenely wet, and he smells rich and salty. Janus' thumbs stroke his hips where he holds him, the perfect handles for him to be able to take Vicente as he wants.

For a moment, he thinks about how this is the farthest he's taken things with anyone since… Rona.

But his need to bury his face between Vicente's thighs is far outweighing his moral compass. Right now, he's a starving man, starving for Vicente, and before he can fall into the trap of guilt and morality, he dives.

Vicente manages to let out a weak scream, almost pitiful as Janus sucks his cock, hard, between his teeth. He rolls it on his tongue, laps at it teasingly before plunging his tongue into his dripping hole.

The noises both of them make are obscene. Guttural growls and loud wet noises as Janus eats him whole, devours him. Vicente's noises are reedy and almost pained, but the way he bucks his hips down to force himself further into Janus' mouth betrays them.

Janus can't get enough. Vicente's scent, his taste, the knowledge that  _ he's  _ the one making his legs shake around his head, his toes curling against his back and his nails digging into his palms so hard they bleed. Feeling the ruby droplets against his pale skin makes Vicente whimper and he instead threads his fingers through Janus' hair roughly, using the leverage to tug him further against him.

Being used like  _ this _ \- being made to feel like little more than a tool for Vicente to use to seek his pleasure- to feel so small and yet so powerful with the knowledge that if it weren't for him, Vicente wouldn't be breaking apart under him like ice-

Janus's grip on him tightens, and he focuses solely on Vicente's cock, ignoring the way his sweet core squeezes and wants for his attention, just to be able to see him come one last time.

"Janus!"

Vicente cries out as Janus takes his cock between his teeth and sucks,  _ hard _ , and he comes.

And that, is just what Janus needs to join him.

Shaking, he feels his belly tighten, his head going blissfully blank as Vicente comes against his open mouth, warm jets of pleasure dribbling down his chin as Janus comes against the carpet in thick ropes that don't seem to end. He shudders violently, blood rushing in his ears and eyes wide open as he stares at Vicente arching his back and mouth falling open in what surely must be a scream.

The roaring in his ears subsides, and Janus weakly pulls his mouth off of Vicente’s swollen sex, head lolling against his thigh, and groaning as he pants quietly. His cock twitches weakly against his leg and on the carpet, where he’s made a considerable mess. His face is dripping with Vicente’s pleasure, and he blinks it away before it can get into his eyes.

He rises to his knees, and kisses Vicente’s stomach.

Whatever they had before, it’s changed.

A strange feeling rises in Janus’ throat, and he continues his trail of kisses up from his soft belly to his crooked ribs, to his breasts and his throat. Finally, Janus hunched over him on shaking legs, he kisses Vicente’s mouth.

Vicente moans and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. His arms rise up to wrap around Janus’s neck, and drags him down with him onto the couch, where Vicente lays back and Janus joins him, kneeling between the legs of the smaller vampire.

“Vicente-”

“Shh. Don’t say anything. It’ll ruin the moment.”

Janus wants to say something, but instead he puts his head down on Vicente’s chest. The uneven rhythm of his undead heart is comforting, no matter how arrhythmic it is. He sighs.

Vicente’s nails rake through his hair fondly, and like that, he’s lulled off to sleep.

\---

He wakes up with Vicente nowhere to be seen, and a sense of emptiness.

It’s not that Vicente left without saying a word, or leaving any message- this is common for their arrangement. He comes and goes as he pleases, without warning.

This time is different, though. Janus tries to hide his hands as they shake with excitement trying to turn over books and papers to see if he’s left anything, but there’s no such luck.

Last night was amazing. 

The best night he’s had in decades.

He undresses, stripping out of his ruined clothes, and makes a noise of distaste when he sees the stain on the carpet. He runs a hand through his hair, and getting to his room, he rinses his face in the basin of water besides the mirror.

The mirror reflects a man who should know better.

He turns it to the side.

He should have one of the servants draw a bath and clean up the mess in the parlor.

Right now, though, he dresses himself in fresh clothes, bundling up the dirty clothing and kicking it to a corner of the room.

He feels petulant now, like a child.

Shouldn’t he be happy to find new pleasure in life?

He closes his eyes as he sinks down onto the bed, sitting on the edge of the soft mattress.

He can almost taste Vicente on his tongue, feel his soft lips on his own, his hand running down his chest.

He was a ruin.

And he wasn’t sure if he’ll be able to rebuild this time.


End file.
